Alone
by Zehava
Summary: Mycen told him that now wasn't the time, but Alm was too young to be able to obey him. His heart was too heavy to ignore. Spoilers towards end of game. One-shot, no ships.


Alone

 **Warning** : Spoilers **Spoilers _Spoilers_**! For Act 5 and towards end of Act 4. Also A support for Faye and Alm.

It was extremely odd to find a temple for Mila here in a place made solely for Duma. However none of his small army complained about the chance to rest after being bombarded by Duma followers and Terrors. Though Alm would admit it was disconcerting to have a headless statue looming over them.

Ignoring the fact for now he settled onto the floor with a sigh, tugging the Turnwheel free from around his throat. Now that he had the chance, he would look at the memory prisms he had found since… everything happened.

He fit the prism into the open space and blinked as he was thrown into a memory. Fernand and Clive stood before him and he felt his chest clench at the brightness on the white knight's face. He couldn't even imagine the heartache Clive and Clair must be feeling for losing the man who had been a brother to them… He desperately wished he could have met this man in the memory instead of the one who clashed with him on every front until the end.

The memory faded and he let out an unsteady breath as he pried the last prism from his pocket to fit into the Turnwheel. Once more the temple vanished to whisk him away to another memory. He looked around with a frown as he recognized the Sluice Gate. Alm's breath caught as Mycen's voice floated towards him. His entire body stiffened as Emperor Rudolf walked into the scene.

His feet moved on their own accord until he was standing in front of the Emperor he had cut down. The man who swore on dying breath that he was his father. The words didn't even register as he tried to burn the man's features onto his heart.

"An infant…?" He blinked as Mycen's voice wormed through his thoughts and he stepped back with a gasp at the tiny babe that wailed in the old knight's grasp. Me…? "Are you mad? For what reason would a father give up his newborn son? I will not do this without good reason, Rudolf." Alm looked up at the memory of his father and listened to his reasons, paying close attention to the tone of his voice. His explanation and expression made his heart twist and his fingers clenched by his sides.

"Father… I-I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he shifted his gaze away.

"Alm," his father spoke and his head snapped up. "I pray you never forget to be kind." His father said with a faint smile as he leaned down to press a kiss to the baby's brow. Tiny Alm sniffled yet settled under the tender touch of the Emperor.

"I won't Father," he swore. "I'll follow your will and end this as you wanted. I promise." His eyes widened as the memory faded and he reached out for the lingering image of his father with a cry. "No! Come back! I want to know more!" Yet the memory was ending and he was thrust back into the temple, Mila's destroyed statue towering above him.

"Alm…? Are you alright?" He looked up to see Faye's worried gaze and blinked as he felt tears trickle down his face.

"No, I'm… I'm not okay…" His voice broke in a half strangled sob and the woman was by his side in an instant, hands tangling with his. Alm fell against her, his face nestled in the curve of her shoulder. Mycen had told him he had no time for self pity, but how could he not grieve for the loss? Celica was throwing herself away, his father slain, and the one person left in his family was a cousin who threw his soul away for power. "I-I don't want to be al-alone again…" he murmured against her. He felt guilty for using her as a crutch after turning her feelings away, however her warmth was solid and something to cling to.

Alm blinked tears away as a hand fell on his shoulder and he felt someone kneel and settle against his back. The scent of magic wreathed around him to alert him to the presence of Kliff. He looked over as Gray suddenly plopped down beside him with a small smile, gripping his bicep with a comforting squeeze. Another hand laid on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Tobin standing behind him.

"Oh, Alm…" Faye murmured and he let his gaze wander back to her. "Don't you know? You've never been alone." Alm's breath hitched and his fingers clenched on his knees. The three males around him offered nods and grins of agreement. Alm laughed quietly even as more tears gathered.

"I'm so stupid…" He choked on a cry and lowered his head as the four curled closer around him. His life up until now may have been a lie, and sorrow for his father would never properly heal, yet these people around him were certainly real. The loneliness inside began to slowly diminish and in the broken temple of a goddess, the leader of the Deliverance allowed himself a moment to grieve.

* * *

 **A/N:** I love this game a whole dang lot. But I wish there was more interaction between the Ram Village squad. Alm saying how he feels alone to Berkut bothered me. Cause like uh hey man your peeps are here? Like, risked their lives to follow you? How are you alone?! -coughs- Anyway. I get it that it's not blood but still...

I had Alm kill the emperor in my play through so I'm curious if not doing that would change the dialogue. Oh well. Never know. Until I play it again.

Until next time~

\- Zehava


End file.
